legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaje-James Reilloc
Early Life Kaje-James Reilloc was born in 17 BBY to unknown parents. For unknown reasons, he was found abandoned, alone, in the dunes of Tatooine as a child by some passing traders. Keen to make a profit, the traders took Kaje in, raising him as their own for the early years of his life until selling him to a local barkeep as a child slave. He was thus brought up in the company of the dregs of society from an early age and took great pleasure in learning the trade. He made a few bucks as pickpocket, eventually moving on to better things as a ground courier on the planet once he was old enough to ride his first Swoop. This brought with it new dangers and after a failed mission involving one particularly nasty Swoop gang, Kaje paid for substantial tuition in the art of melee and ranged combat. As profits grew, he expanded his self employment as he began to earn a living carrying less than legal goods from planet to planet as a freelance smuggler in whatever poor excuse for a ship he could afford, or procure. After building up enough of a bankroll to splash out, he decided to invest in a heavily modified Nova Courier which he christened the Flash Point. It had everything a smuggler could wish for. Fast engines, good weaponry, a nice amount of storage space and an on-board bar area for entertaining friend and foe alike. It really was a case of 'speculate to accumulate', it was a large outlay which set Kaje back quite a bit to start with but he branched out into transporting escaping prisoners, bounty targets and other high risk individuals. The higher the risk, the higher the ticket price aboard 'the Flash Point' and the credits he scooped up after a short while had more than paid for it. The Empire With Kaje's growing profit, and his growing wearyness of saving his hard earnt cash, he began to develop a rather unhealthy obsession with collecting items with connections to the Galactic Empire. Whether it was an Imperial uniform, an item of standard issue weaponry or Empire insignias, Kaje would purchase, or help himself to, anything he saw. He eventually took the ultimate step in signing up for service with the Galactic Empire. With some piloting ability under his belt, he decided to put 'the Flash Point' into long term storage at the Mos Eisley starport on Tatooine, and enlisted with the Imperial Navy. He began training at the age of 20 and although relatively mature for the age, and dedicated to the cause, his cheeky and often brash attitude caused his superiors to look upon him as a troublemaker and so many of the advancement opportunities passed Kaje by. This disillusioned him greatly. He felt that his hard work should have been rewarded regardless of his attitude, after all there were many above him with worse demeanours, no dedication to duty and less honourable histories. With this in mind, he began to question the Empire and everything he believed, in his naivity, that it stood for. Resigning himself to never being able to achieve promotion without drastically overhauling his personality. Exactly three years from his enlistment, Kaje decided to take leave from the Corvette he was stationed on. For the duration of his scheduled leave he hopped from ship to ship, trying to avoid any Imperial contact through keeping in with old Smuggler friends. Once his leave had passed, he headed back to Tatooine and blended in with society. He didn't return and was declared AWOL. Knowing the Academy, they saw his desertion as a blessing in disguise! If they even noticed..... Outmian Yakta and The OSF After a number of months flitting to and from a number of space stations aboard smuggling ships run by his old 'friends', Kaje returned to his home world of Tatooine. There, he released the extensive funds he had put away and set himself up a new life, and whilst not an expert in combat he offered his services as a gun for hire; mainly to local 'farmers' who wished to be rid of 'pests' and other 'organisations' that required 'security personnel'. Whilst the pay was usually always the first thing to be agreed, Kaje had built a comfortable bankroll and is of a fortunate enough position to take work for fun and experience above financial reward. As with any contract based employment, he has undercut more than his fair share of competitors throughout his career which has left a very sour taste in many mouths. Whilst rarely worrying enough to look over his shoulder regularly, he does acknowledge that there are people in the Galaxy that would love to see his severed head mounted on the front of their Swoop or rolling around the cargo bay of their ship! Shortly after arriving in Outmian Yakta, Kaje-James Reilloc held a successful interview with the Commander of the Outmian Security Force, Kileo Dimoh. Although Kaje stumbled through a small part of the interview centred around the topic of a background check, Kaje was able to reason with Kileo and convince her that he would not be a liability to the OSF. Kaje was granted a one month probationary contract with the Krayts Division, under Lt. Raedan Kitani. Things were going well in the OSF. Well for Kaje anyway. A few of the force ended up being taken out of action for a while through injury and so Kaje was given a few extra duties, it made the time pass a little quicker and he felt a little more important for it. He thought things might just get a little better too, when his CO Kileo Dimoh and Division Leader Raedan Kitani went on the run after being outed as Rebel sympathisers. His feeling of optimism didn't last too long though, thanks to the Imperial 336th Stormtrooper Platoon. Kaje was tasked with investigating a fire at the home of the exiled Kileo Dimoh, whilst off duty, and decided to radio in to the 336th Stormtrooper Platoon for some support as the OSF was very thinly stretched. The 336th were completely uninterested, and as Kaje tried to 'reason' with them they grew more and more aggressive. His brash nature got him into trouble, he couldn't hold his tongue and the 336th put his name on the list of those against the Empire. Kaje once again transferred his entire bank balance to a secure alias account and fled the city of Outmian Yakta. He made his way to Mos Entha on his Swoop, which he parked a little way outside the Imperial occupied city before moving in on foot. After skulking around the streets, making his way closer to the only starport not on lockdown, he was surprised to see his former superior officer, Raedan along with a group of other individuals. He approached Raedan cautiously and explained his situation, Raedan agreed that he could join them on their journey to a safehouse for a while. Kaje quickly became aware that Raedan and the others, including Rhelex Jubulii, Rhyley Stargazer and Exao Gunn, were members of the Rebel Alliance and having earned their trust he was offered a place within the organisation. Realising his ambitions, he accepted. He knew the road ahead was now long and arduous, and as the Empire closed their grasp around the galaxy, it would only become more dangerous. Alliance Missions Recovering The Flash Point With the recovery of Rhyley Stargazer completed, Kaje began building up a rapport with him, hinting at the possibility of launching a mission to reclaim 'the Flash Point' and use it in the fight against the Empire. The timing could not have been better, as Rhyley was in the middle of planning an assault on a sabotaged Corvette, primed to crash into an allied planet, jeapordising the friendship of many close allies. The call was made for a small team to attempt to retrieve Kaje's ship and use it to board the Corvette and neutralise the threat. The latter being the easy part! Kaje, under the command of Rhelex Jubulii and accompanied by Exao Gunn, travelled to Tatooine and landed at Mos Entha. With the help of some cool negotiating by Kaje, they aquired some Swoop bikes and trekked to Mos Eisley. After scouring the databanks at the starport, Kaje could not find 'the Flash Point' and resigned himself to losing it. He theorised that the Empire had most likely retrieved his ship as soon as he had been placed on their wanted list, even though it had been registered under a pseudonym. The group enlisted the help of 'Red', an Alliance Operative on the planet and after a brief burst of contact from Raedan Kitani, who had discovered some clues in Bestine, they headed over to his position. Stopping atop a ridge on the outskirts of Bestine, the group were informed by Raedan that there was a heavy Imperial presence and that he would make his way out to them. What seemed like an eternity followed until the Raedan's figure came into view and they headed towards him. Making their way through the back alleys of Bestine, Raedan and Exao attempted to hack into a number of terminals to search for any trace of 'the Flash Point'. Eventually, the ship was traced to Mos Entha and the group wearily made their way back to their initial starting position. Realising that the ship would be under secure lockdown, the group formulated a plan to clear the starport and hack into any security terminals they might find. With the signal from Raedan, Kaje activated the fire alarms and the group played along, clearing the starport of many of the occupants, both civilian and Imperial. With the help of Exao and Raedan, the security access panel for the hangar that contained the ship were bypassed. Raedan informed Kaje that due to the Imperial presence around the planet, he would take his own ship as close to the Imperial Star Destroyer as possible before Kaje moved off, this would give 'the Flash Point' time to get back to the Rebel bunker safely. Kaje agreed, but was under no illusion that Raedan's escape plan was non-existant. Once off-world, Kaje carefully tracked Raedan's position, and initialised the hyperspace jump as Raedan neared the ISD. Kaje was involved in a number of missions for the Alliance soon after the recovery of the Flash Point. Two successful assaults on Corvettes followed, one to avert a sabotaged Corvette from crashing into Malastare and another carrying the Imperial Admiral Wiltrain Kitani who had been marked for rescue following his defection. These two missions confirmed his role as a highly skilled, and highly valuable, pilot for the group. Following this, the group were stationed for a short time on Home One. From there, they had some R&R on the surface of Sullust where, during their visit, a passenger ship crashed through the surface's protective dome. With poisonous gas filling the once protected atmosphere, the group made their way back to the main enclosed hub to gather supplies and help in the extraction of civilians. There he aided Rhelex Jubulii in the rescue of a young girl trapped by fire before travelling with some members of the group to the crash site, saving a number of lives in the process by aiding surviving crew members and helping them to the Star, which had been flown in by Em5. The group were then stationed on Talus for a time in preparation for a larger mission to rescue Venir Thresh, the son of an important cog in negotiating further allies for the Alliance. Kaje assited in the scouting of the area around the camp on Talus, including a nearby Imperial Base. Following this, he and Rhyley made their way to find a number of components for the Star whilst Exao, Sava and Kileo attempted to glean information from a barkeep in Dearic. The trio came unstuck and were trapped by the bar owner and his lackeys and autoturrets prevented their escape or rescue. Travelling back alone, Kaje called in on the bar and was alerted to the situation via comlink. He disabled the turrets by sabotaging a power generator with his blaster before making his way inside and assisting a number of other patrons in subduing the captors. He also pulled the stunned Exao out and brought him back to the camp with the aid of Sava Stary. Venir Thresh The mission to rescue Venir Thresh was not without hiccup, but once again Kaje showed his ability in ensuring that the mission was a success. Upon successful entry of the Corellian system, using the spoofed code provided, the Flash Point under the guise of the Starlight Express made it's entry of the planet's atmosphere and landed successfully and without incident in the small town of Ravenholme. There, the group under the command of Kileo Dimoh made their way to the last known residence of the Thresh family, but found a heavy Imperial presence. Sneaking into the compound, and taking out a number of guards in the process, the group discovered that Venir had fled the home some days before. Upon exiting the property, the group came under a heavy attack by Imperial forces. They retreated back to a nearby Lambda shuttle, which Kaje piloted to safety and eventually, back to where they had landed the Flash Point. What they were to see, however, was that the ship had been found by CorSec, and had a number of guards present. Retreating back into the hills, the group formulated a plan of action and headed back into a nearby city. There, the group managed to slice CorSec systems and arrange for the Flash Point to be impounded at a nearby scrapyard, from where the team felt it would be easier to retrieve. Upon arriving at the scrapyard, the team found that the Flash Point had been almost ripped of anything of value mechanically. Some negotiation from Kaje had the ship back in working order. He also managed toget another ship, a YT2400 which Sava Stary had his eye on along with a CorSec Mankvim-814 Light Interceptor drone, which Kaje had suggested could act as an escort off the surface. With repairs taking a while, the group were updated as to the whereabouts of Venir Thresh and both Sava and Kaje set off to retrieve him. Whilst Kaje found this a relatively pain free exercise, Venir took offence to something Stary had said, and swiftly connected with the Stary family jewels. Eventually, Venir was pursuaded to join the two men on their trip back to the junkyard and off planet. With the group together and safely aboard the Flash Point, with the YT coupled to it, they set off out of the atmosphere with the Mankvim-814 as their 'official escort'. Tragedy struck, however, and the Light Interceptor malfunctioned as it exited the atmosphere. Now faced with the might of the Imperial Navy around them, Kaje and his co-pilot, Sava Stary, found themselves in an unenviable situation. Desperately attempting to figure out a plan, and knowing they could not outrun the enemy, Kaje stalled the Navy before Sava mentioned a risky maneuver reserved for only the best of pilots, a slingshot around Corellia finishing with a jump into hyperspace. The Navy ordered the Flash Point back to the planet, which gave Kaje chance to line the ship up to an optimal slingshot angle whilst appearing to be complying with thier request. Firing up the engines and the boosters, Kaje pushed the limits of the Flash Point, skipping along the planet's gravitational field which assisted in flinging the Flash faster than it could have dreamed with engines alone. Keeping concentration and a tight grip, Kaje steadied the Flash Point through this potentially catastrophic maneuver, until finally zipping into a jump around the other side. The ship endured major damage, as did the coupled YT, but it was repairable and above all - the group and the target, Venir Thresh, were alive and safe. Tilk's Rock With the next mission for Stargazer's Commandos being to escort Princess Leia Organa on her diplomatic mission to Draxial, Kaje and the group, piloting a newly aquired Rebel Gunship by the name of the Bulkyare, set off ahead of the Princess's ship. Arriving ahead of the Tantive V at the Dakmir Asteroid Belt, the crew of the Bulkyare attempted to make contact with an asteroid station, Tilk's Rock. With no response, Rhyley Stargazer orders the group to take a closer look. As the group draw closer, the Bulkyare is set upon by a number of light Z-95 fighters. The Bulkyare forces it's way through the ambush, it's heavy weapons slicing the Z-95's like a knife through butter, until it reaches one of the station's landing bays. Led by the more combat experienced members of the group, a boarding party is formed and they cautiously head down the ramp and onto the station. Forcing their way forward, through the station, the group encounter hostile resistance. As the battle ensues, the slicers of the party glean information on the attack, discovering that the station had been attacked by pirates who had locked the station owner, Tilk'olaire and his men in the cells below. Fighting their way forward, the group eventually found Tilk'olaire. Upon discovering the owner in the cells, the group were surprised when the station's self destruct sequence was initiated. Running out of time, and under Tilk's guidance, the group fought their way to the control room of the station to stop the self destruct sequence, killing the pirate leader in the process. Having saved the station from destruction, the group gained a valuable ally in Tilk'olaire. A delighted Tilk allows the Rebels to stay as long as they like and after a short resupply, the Bulkyare and Tantive V depart to the Expanse. Diplomatic Mission to Draxial Upon arriving at the Expanse, they are met by an Ascenion Dragoon Fleet from the planet of Draxial. During talks, one of the ships is destroyed and the Rebels are blamed. Leia and Rhyley give themselves up to keep the rest from being taken as well. Leaving the two behind, the ships return to Tilk's Rock where they gather information about the Expanse and discover more information on the Ascenions and hear of another race, the Falucians. During the trip, a bounty hunter attacks and kidnaps Sava Stary and shoots KJ. During the struggle to retrieve Sava, Rhelex and Meevi are severely wounded - but importantly Sava is rescued. Armed with new information, the group decide to head to Falucio. There, the group split into two and KJ travels with Sava Stary's group to Otoyko. There, they meet a local Lord called Lien who offers a place to stay at his estate. Building a trust bond with Lien, they ask for his help against the Ascenions who are holding Leia and Rhyley captive. Lien agrees and shows them the technology available to him, where they witness the ship cloaking abilities of the Falucians and think that perhaps the Faluicians were the ones to attack the Ascenions secretly, using the Rebels as cover. After regrouping, the Rebels again split into two, KJ being part of a group that stays behind to keep with Lien and maintain good relations. The others go in search of other technology for clues as to how the Falucians manage the cloaking feat. Regrouping after investigations, the Rebels gained an insight into the Falucian technology. Whilst the Rebels are inside, Lien's estate comes under attack and a close quarters battle ensues. During the fight, Kaje loses his left hand thanks to a meeting with an extremely sharp sword. Dispatching the enemy and escaping the Estate, the Rebels acquire a Falucian ship and some systems investiagion reveals that there may have been a hidden ship in the 'Delta Sector'. Further investigation reveals nothing. Lien offers his own aid in freeing Leia and Rhy if the Rebels agree to help him over throw a rival Lord, Odin. The Rebels agree and using the Falucian tech they travel to Ascenion Prison. They work together to free Rhyley and Leia, but in the retreat Lien is killed. Fleeing Draxial, the Rebels stumble upon an uncharted planet and receive orders to investigate as a potential Rebel base within the sector. Colonisation The Rebels decide to explore the planet, known as Arbra, and find a power source that could sustain military colonisation. After some investigation, they find that no one knows about Arbra and as such decide to colonise. Arbra becomes a Rebel stronghold within the sector. Psychological Evaluations Ewok and Roll The End of The Flash As Rascal's Rogues settled themselves in Kystes on Talus, they received a pre-recorded message from their leader, Rhyley Stargazer. The message began by explaining he'd managed to get him and the Star into Corellian space by using the Intradsink device. He proceeded to rattle off the current Imperial ships in the area which amounted to nothing short of an entire Armada. Suddenly, the communication ended with an ominous tone as Rhyley chattered that the Intradsink had failed and TIEs were on an intercept course. Now in command of Rascal's Rogues, Kaje summoned the unit to a meeting which was held in the RTC HQ. There, he explained the situation before discussing the potential of an investigation and rescue mission. Eri and Kileo were tasked with creating cover IDs for the Flash Point and the crew set off to Corellian space. Making a jump to nearby system before jumping back to Corellian space, in an attempt to cover their tracks, the crew of the Flash found themselves in the middle of a huge Imperial Navy gathering. As usual with the Rogue's, bad luck befell them. The engine systems of the Flash had been shot due to an internal wiring issue tipped over the edge by the jumps, the Flash was now stranded near the Imperial fleet. Acting quickly, when hailed by a passing CorSec patrol, KJ posed as a man who had recently purchased the ship. When the name 'Kaje Reilloc' was mentioned as the true owner, Kaje pretended that he had bought the ship from someone with that name but explained the situation with the poor wiring. CorSec agreed to tow the Flash to Coronet on the planet's surface but Kaje knew that the ship would be impounded by Imperial troops. As the ship landed, the crew departed the Flash Point for the last time. As they made their way inconspicuously through the Starport, Imperial troopers passed them and headed towards the ship. Kaje had lost his vessel and something close to a friend. Finding Stargazer After mingling their way through the Starport of Coronet, and bumbling past the Imperial ID checks with fake IDs rushed together by Kileo, the group split up to search the streets for any sign of Rhyley Stargazer. As they walked through the streets, they suddenly saw their faces on the big screens littering the city. Now on the run, and pursued by Imperial troops, they scattered and made their way out of the area as quickly as possible. Kaje and Erisey managed to procure a Swoop and made their way into local woodland before being contacted by other members of the unit and following their lead to the nearby mountains. There, they located Kileo Dimoh and the missing Rhyley Stargazer, who had located and hid out in a hidden Rebel safehouse. There, the group were told that Rhyley's ship had suffered large amounts of damage and would need repairs prior to their return to Talus. The group resupplied as much as they could with items in the safehouse and used the Star to fly a little ways towards a valley, in which they could hide the ship for a while longer. Once disembarked, Kaje, Erisey and Risho disguised themselves as much as they could with the aid of Kileo and a disguise kit. Kaje darkened his skin and hair and although it wouldn't fool anybody close up, it would at least keep them incognito to distant patrols. Kaje led the two Rogue's to the Weebi Scrapyard in an attempt to procure parts for the Star. Unfortunately, once there they found it completely disused. No usable parts could be located and they left, dejected. Shortly after moving, they bumped into the rest of the Rogue's with the exception of Rhyley. Kileo and Jac relayed the message that they had come under attack and Rhyley would move the ship to Vreni Island, ordering Kileo and Jac to proceed on foot and link up with Kaje's troop. As a larger force, they moved on foot to a small shuttle port where they headed for Tyrena, on the other side of Corellia. In order to travel to the nearby Vreni Island, they needed a boat or a speeder and so they split up and set about procuring one. Kaje managed to find a local boat hire merchant and scored a sweet deal for a large speedboat, big enough to take his comrades to the island at speed. After paying and trying to find the rest of his unit, he came across an incapacitated Kileo and Jac, surrounded by a group of local thugs. He managed to drop two with blaster fire, giving Jac the chance to put down the third with his scalpel. The group hurried to the boat and set off towards Vreni Island. Waking The Dead Upon landing at the island, Kaje ordered the group to disembark before setting the boat on cruise control and letting it head back towards the mainland in an attempt to cover their tracks. The group contacted Rhyley, who advised them he had set up in a nearby Cantina, and they continued on foot. Shortly before arriving at the Cantina, Kaje's team were set upon by a number of rabid wild dogs. Not thinking too much of the encounter, the team dispatched the canine fiends before continuing towards the Cantina. There, they found Rhyley barricaded inside and heard a tale that chilled their bones. Rhyley Stargazer, commander of Rascal's Rogue's was talking about Zombies. Of course, they didn't believe him - but things were about to change. Kaje guarded Eri as she attempted to slice close the doors to the Cantina and lock them. The front door was done with ease, however during the slicing of the back door, something attempted to enter with force. Kaje ordered Eri to move back as he trained his blaster on the door and Rhyley moved up to see what the commotion was. As the barricaded door began to fail, Kaje and Eri ran back to the bar to procure alcohol, in the hope of providing a firey reception to any incoming enemy. By the time they had returned, Rhyley had been set upon by a hoarde of rabid humanoids accompanied by a much larger brute. Throwing the crates of alcohol at the creatures, before quick-draw firing a blaster bolt at them, resulted in a ball of flame engulfing many and allowing the team the chance to escape to the back room. Locking themselves in, they were presented with the dilemma of not having a clear escape route. Some searching revealed a handle-less trapdoor and some further fiddling with a bizarre button system finally opened the door. Leading Eri and Jac into the dark tunnel below, Kaje kept his blaster high and his pace hurried as the others stayed behind. Half-way through the long, dark passageway the trio encountered something straight from a horror holovid. A large number of writhing, spitting, slimey worms crawling on the walls and ceiling. They retreated whilst trying to put down these things as best they could, resulting in Jac receiving an infected bite on his finger. Kaje sacrificed his first love, the brandy from his hipflask, and doused the walls and ceiling in it before using a blaster bolt to ignite it. It succeeded in toasting the worms and allowed the trio, now joined by the rest of Rascal's Rogue's through the tunnel. The end was blocked by a seemingly impassable wall, however a small hole revealed three more buttons. Using her Force powers, Kileo managed to succeed in correctly guessing the correct press and began to push the wall open as the rest battled the large brutish creature that they had encountered earlier - which had now breached the back room and followed them through the tunnels. Risho unloaded explosive bolts at the creature to slow it's progress as KJ stopped firing to assist Kileo with the wall. The wall gave way as the creature was finally dropped, and the group found themselves in the local theatre complex underneath a waterfall. Rhyley led the group off to find the small boat he had arrived on and the band of Rebels make their way over to a nearby beach. With the boat still moored at the beach, Rhyley sends Rishowlmhroor with Jacoreb and Weekat on towards Ashla, a small port town between Coronet and Tyrena. Time passes before Rishowlmhroor returns with the boat. This time sending Erisey and Kileo on, Stargazer and Kaje wait alone on the beach as moans and screams can be heard to draw closer. Suddenly large numbers of zombies begin to swarm the beach as Rhyley and Reilloc fall back into the water to make a final stand, hopefully to buy Risho some time to return. Watching as the rabid sentients suddenly stop their attack, a huge mass of crawling flesh drags itself towards the two Rebels. Whilst Kaje and Rhyey do their best to concentrate their fire power on the repulsive beast, the huge mass of flesh uses it's giant tentacles to swoop several zombies into it's mouth, devouring them and consequently appearing to repair itself. Finally Rishowlmhroor returns with the boat, aiding as best he can with cover fire as Rhyley and Kaje swim to the vessel. Climbing aboard the boat, the two men and a Wookie watch the gruesome scene as they head off. Returning to the quiet port town of Ashla, the group head into a medical clinic allowing the unit to get the medical aid they desperately need. Awards and Promotions Awarded the Order of the Starbird Following the successful extraction of Venir Thresh, a mission imperative to the strengthening of the Alliance, the group were awarded the Order of the Starbird by Princess Leia herself. Promotion To Specialist Since the re-assignment of various individulas within the unit, CO LtC Rhyley Stargazer has decided to restructure the unit and has such petitioned for the advance in rank of Kaje-James to Specialist. Promotion To Junior Lieutenant After the assault on Endor, Stargazer's Commando's attended an awards ceremony in which they received a further Order of the Starbird medal each and a few lucky recipients received promotions. Following Sava Stary's apparent demise during the assault, Rhyley Stargazer chose Kaje to be his second in command. As a result, Kaje was promoted to Junior Lieutenant and takes his place as Rhyley's number two. Reilloc Transport Corporation During a period of shore leave from the Rebel Alliance, Kaje found time to buy a permanent residence in the town of Kystes on the planet of Talus. In order to try and create a business legacy and perhaps even a future front for Rebel operations on Talus, Kaje founded the Reilloc Transport Corporation. The RTC is officially a people and cargo transport operation, but also offers unofficial services such as illegal goods smuggling, the transportation of wanted individuals and assassinations. Equipment Weapons KJ's Modified KYD-21 Blaster Pistol Metallic silver in colour with a black grip, KJ's modified KYD-21 Blaster Pistol is his weapon of choice whatever the situation. The grip is moulded to the shape of KJ's hand, meaning a more comfortable grip with less chance of the recoil causing a lack of accuracy. The barrel has a number of coloured symbols skilfully inlayed into it on either side that appear to match the tattoos that KJ has displayed on his right forearm. A red heart, black spade, red diamond and black club sit in a row with an engraved skull either side. Personality Kaje-James is a very laid back guy considering he's made quite a few enemies! He still exhibits many of the qualities that made him a fairly respected young Smuggler in his earlier days. He's cocky, occasionally arrogant, very cheeky but able to control it all when the situation dictates. He has made himself a reputation within the Rebel Alliance as a jovial character who is often seen smiling through any adversity. Kaje takes some pleasure in this, but knows that his smiling can often hide many other emotions. To the occasional annoyance of those around him, Kaje has a wicked sense of humour and will often be chuckling away in even the most dire of situations. It's just his way of coping, something he has developed himself along the path from his past to his present. Another thing that generally helps him is his love of alcohol, particularly Corellian Brandy. He is never without a small flask of the stuff, sometimes two. The amount he drinks, with very little after-effect, points to alcoholism, something he doesn't deny. Although he enjoys the company of others, he rarely speaks about himself or his past unless he is in the company of those he trusts or fights alongside. Kaje is very proud to be a member of the Rebel Alliance and is relishing the chance to show the Galactic Empire just what they missed out on. He still holds some interest in (and whilst he won't admit it, some respect for) the Galactic Empire which can be seen in the collection of memorabilia he still owns, but his loyalty to them has died and is often brash when in the presence of Imperials or their sympathisers. But then he is often brash anyway! More recently, after his horrific accident, Kaje has developed a much darker side that drifts in and out randomly. He can become very cold, showing little to no emotion which results in his usually dulled conscience being further suppressed. This allows him to do things that would be frowned upon by or sicken a normal 'balanced' person. Whilst in this state, anything from torture to murder become nothing more than a simple act for him. Though this can often work to his advantage, the advantage of the Reilloc Transport Corporation and that of the Rebel Alliance. Appearance Kaje is just on the side of being tall in height for a human male, somewhere around 6'5" with a toned athletic figure bordering on muscular - as would be expected for an ex-Imperial recruit. His years of smuggling and living on the edge haven't hurt his looks, whilst not completely modelesque, he is a good looking guy and his deep, mysterious brown eyes have drowned their fair share of women. He keeps his blonde hair short, styled as well as he possibly can regardless of the circumstances and will often attempt to mess or spike the front with whatever styling product he can get his hands on. Kaje likes to think he has a rugged look about him, he attempts to keep this alive by ensuring he has a short to medium growth of facial stubble. He also has a number of tattoos. His left shoulder depicts, a now very faded, Imperial insignia and his right forearm has a collection of strange symbols and designs. He has the symbols from universal playing cards, a heart, a diamond, a club and a spade along with two black skulls and a combination of what appear to be tribal designs. Kaje won't talk about the meaning many of the symbols freely but admits that the tribal designs are purely decorative. Clothing is never a worry for Kaje and he will often travel with a bagful when on a long journey. His usual attire consists of black leather boots, green camo combat trousers, a white short-sleeved t-shirt, a black belt or holster and a black short-sleeved leather jacket. He will occasionally compliment this get-up with black gloves and/or a bandolier of some kind. This isn't his only outfit, just the one he feels most comfortable in as it reminds him of his smuggling days.......and adds to his rugged charm! RESOLUTION D100 Character Sheet Current Stats Skills Notes The Resolution D100 Character Sheet was created and designed by the Resolution GMs Stargazer & Erisey Casoona with aid from Resolution GMs Kileo, Sava Stary & Raedan. Created around 2009, it derives from various source rule sets as well as customised Resolution rules that are easily placed in game for enhancing and adding to role-playing. This character sheet has been approved by Resolution GMs. All stats may change depending on IG RP. Category:Rebels Category:Human Category:NPCs